Bist du da für mich Songfic
by CaroloveSeverus
Summary: *HG/SS* Bist du da für mich - dies ist eine Songfic, in der Hermine über ihre Zeit mit Severus erzählt. Kurz vor der alles entscheidenen Schlacht und kurz danach. Achtung: Character Death.


**Disclaimer:** Der Song „Bist du da für mich" ist von Juliane Werding. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihm. Severus und Hermine gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene mit meinen Geschichten kein Geld und schreibe nur aus „Spaß an der Freud."

*

Schon lange gab es zwischen uns nicht mehr nur das Lehrer / Schülerinnen Verhältnis. Schon lange waren wir mehr für einander. Doch wie war das passiert?

Irgendwann kamst du von einem Treffen der Todesser zurück. Du hast nicht nach links und rechts geschaut und bist direkt in mich hinein gelaufen. Stumm und mit einem total entsetzten Blick hast du mich angesehen. Ich sah dich nicht minder entsetzt an und wollte etwas sagen, eine Entschuldigung stammeln, aber kein Wort kam über meine Lippen. Wir sahen uns nur an und irgendwann bemerkte ich die große Schramme auf deiner Wange. Ich hob die Hand und fuhr mit meinem Finger vorsichtig darüber und du hast still gehalten.

„Das muss versorgt werden.", sagte ich leise und sah dich wieder an.

Deine Augen verfingen sich mit meinen und dann hast du mich an die Hand genommen und mich hinter dir her gezogen. Als wir in deinen Räumen waren, hast du alles, was zum Reinigen und Versorgen der Wunde nötig war, zusammen gesucht, dich deines Umhangs und deiner Robe entledigt und mich angesehen. Ohne Worte verstanden wir uns. Ich versorgte deine Wunden und machte anschließend Tee. Wir saßen einfach nur da. Zusammen. Auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und irgendwann hast du mich in den Arm genommen und dann war es um uns geschehen.

Ein Jahr ist das jetzt her. Ein Jahr, in dem ich was umkam aus Sorge um dich. Ein Jahr, in dem ich mir nicht anmerken lassen habe, was ich für dich empfinde. Ein Jahr in dem ich fast gestorben bin vor Schmerz und Trauer, wenn ich gesehen habe, was Voldemort mit dir angerichtet hat. Ein Jahr.

Und jetzt? Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen in der es um Alles oder Nichts ging. Die Zeit, in der Voldemort sich mit Harry messen wollte. Die Zeit, in der es sich entscheiden sollte, ob das Gute oder das Böse in Zukunft die Welt regiert.

Severus, ich brauche dich jetzt mehr denn je.

**draußen wird es kälter  
die zeiten werden härter  
alles ist in aufruhr  
die kälte sucht ihr opfer in der nacht  
ich will nicht allein sein  
ich brauche einen krieger  
einen voller zuversicht und kraft  
wirst du mich beschützen  
mich und meine freunde  
wenn es wirklich ernst wird  
wenn´s nur noch um´s nackte Leben geht  
wenn da draußen krieg ist  
die wölfe vor dem haus stehn  
zeigst du mir dann wie man überlebt **

Ich weiß, das ich ohne dich nicht leben kann und gerade deshalb muss ich jetzt stark sein. Unendlich stark sein. Dir zeigen, das ich an dich glaube. Dir zeigen, das ich bei dir bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt und werde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Ich glaube an dich, aber glaubst du auch an mich?

**bist du da für mich  
oh baby  
da für mich  
ob baby  
du bist mir vorher bestimmt  
der magier der die ängste nimmt  
der retter der die hoffnung bringt **

Zu gerne würde ich einfach von hier fort gehen. Weit weg. Dahin wo uns niemand findet. Dahin wo Frieden herrscht. Doch ich weiß, das dies nicht möglich ist. Das wir hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen haben. Das du eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hast. Warum? Warum ist mir nicht wohl dabei? Warum habe ich Angst? Angst, das du bald nicht mehr in meinen Armen liegen wirst? Angst, das ich dich nicht mehr wieder sehe? Wird Harry es schaffen? Wird er uns alle befreien? Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß das.

Severus, ich möchte dir noch einmal nah sein, ganz nah. Ich möchte dich halten und spüren und dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie sehr ich mir wünsche, das wir auch nach dem „Ende" noch zusammen sind. Ich will Eins sein mit dir. Dir zeigen, dass das Leben lebenswert ist. Das auch dein Leben sich ändern wird. Zusammen sind wir stark. Unendlich stark.

Gott. Wird er uns beschützen? Wird er uns helfen und da sein, wenn wir ihn brauchen? Oder wird er Unrecht geschehen lassen? Wird er dich mir wegnehmen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich gerade fühlen soll. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen und auch in deinen Augen glitzert es verdächtig. Nimm mich in deinen Arm, Severus, halt mich. Ich brauche dich.

**wirst du mit mir beten  
wirst du mit mir weinen  
wirst du mit mir flüchten  
wissend das es nur ein aufschub ist  
mich noch einmal lieben  
ein letztes mal vereint sein  
und warten bis der blaue stern erlischt **

Der Kamin knistert, während wir uns lieben und alles um uns herum vergessen. Deine Hände auf meiner Haut, deine Lippen an meinen, alles das tut so unendlich gut. Mein Blick sucht deinen und zusammen fliegen wir in eine andere Welt. Spüren unsere Liebe, geben dem Anderen Kraft und Zuversicht. Glauben an uns und unsere Zukunft. Alles wird gut.

**bist du da für mich  
oh baby  
da für mich  
oh baby  
du bist mir vorher bestimmt  
der magier der die ängste nimmt  
der retter der die hoffnung bringt **

Das Zeichen, erwartet und doch nicht erhofft. Voldemort ist da. Er steht vor den Toren Hogwarts und nun bricht die Wirklichkeit brachial über uns herein. Wir laufen Hand in Hand und dann ist es soweit. Wir stehen mitten im Geschehen. Mich trifft ein letzter Blick aus deinen Augen, dann bist du fort. Ich kämpfe für das Gute und fühle mich schrecklich dabei. Töte viele Menschen und bin genau so schlecht wie sie. Fühle mich elend und allein. Ich kämpfe wie ein Löwe und plötzlich spüre ich deinen Blick. Stehst mir gegenüber und in meinem Herz fühle ich einen Stich. Langsam kommst du auf mich zu, vergessen das Kampfgeschehn, Du nimmst mich in die Arme und flüsterst leise: „Ich liebe dich."

**nimm mich in die arme  
gefährte meiner seele  
für ein ganzes leben  
und mehr **

Dann müssen wir uns trennen, der Kampf tobt um uns herum. Du verschwindest aus meinem Blickfeld und ich bin mir sicher, das ich dich verlier. Ich fühle deine Nähe und doch ist in mir alles kalt. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, du bist doch mein Leben, mein Halt.

Ein Schrei, ein goldener Phönix steigt empor. Das Grauen hat endlich ein Ende und doch kann ich mich nicht freuen. Ich fühle, das du gegangen bist, doch ich will es nicht wahr haben. Stunde um Stunde suche ich dich, rufe deinen Namen, doch um mich herum bleibt es stumm.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wird es Gewissheit, du bist nicht mehr da. Die Schlange hat dich mir genommen, jetzt bin ich allein. Das Glück, mein Glück hat mich verlassen.

Schluchzend fall ich vor dir auf die Knie, sehe in dein Gesicht. Deine Augen starren kalt und gebrochen zur Decke empor. Ich klammere mich an dich, fühl noch die Wärme von dir. Was soll jetzt aus mir werden? Bin allein und ohne Ziel. Er hat mir das Liebste genommen, du bedeutest für mich so viel.

**nimm mich in die arme  
gefährte meiner seele  
für ein ganzes leben  
und mehr**

Nun steh ich vor deinem Grab, weiß nicht wohin mit mir, in mir wächst etwas Kleines, etwas nur von dir. Das Kind unter meinem Herzen, es gibt mir unendlich viel Kraft. Kraft, um zu verstehen, das du nicht mehr wieder kommst. Kraft, um durch zu halten. Kraft, die mich sehen und spüren lässt, das du, auch wenn du nicht hier bist, immer für mich da bist.

Severus, ich liebe dich....für ein ganzes Leben!


End file.
